Integrated circuit (IC) chip performance improvements and size reductions place increasing demands on the materials and techniques used for packaging and assembly of the resultant IC chips. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, a semiconductor chip, a chip, or a die. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, smart phones, and cellular phones. A plurality of IC chips can be built on a semiconductor wafer (a thin silicon disk, having a diameter, for example, of 300 mm) and after processing the wafer is diced apart to create individual IC chips (or dies). After manufacture, the IC chip is typically packaged and provided with thermal management solutions that take into account the operating environment provided by the device in which the IC chip will reside. As semiconductor chips trend toward higher bandwidth performance and users desire smaller form factors, the packaging of the semiconductor chips must meet size, thermal management, power delivery, and integration challenges.